


A Day in the Life of Doc

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz and Daisy Brotp, Fluff, Humor, Promptober, earth vs space, playing pranks, team earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: When Daisy and Fitz had purchased the plastic skeleton, they just assumed they were buying a typical piece of Halloween decor. They did not expect to accidentally play a part in starting a prank war.





	A Day in the Life of Doc

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is part of the same universe as my Promptober Day 3 Fic: A Distraction from Math. If you haven't read that one I recommend reading it, but you don't need it to understand this one. This fic fills Day 7 of Promptober: Playing Pranks and is once again part of Earth vs Space! It's a fun one so I hope you enjoy it!

Phil Coulson trudged down the stairs still in his pajamas. His glasses were shoved onto his face, his socks were crooked, and he was dragging a plastic skeleton by its string, its bones clattering against every step. 

“Daisy!” he called, the bone structure jangling against the kitchen tile. The house was still recovering from the chill of the previous evening, slowly gaining heat from the early autumn light streaming in through the large high windows of the open kitchen. Phil’s teenage daughter, Daisy, sat up at the marble kitchen island, swinging her feet on her stool. At the sight of her father and his skeleton friend, the teen burst into a fit of giggles, snorting into her oatmeal.

“I thought we were using the skeleton for decorative purposes, not to scare the crap out of your father.” The sternness to Phil’s voice contrasted heavily with his old Star Wars pajamas, a gift from his wife for Christmas, and his partially askew thick-framed glasses. 

Daisy tried to control her giggles, putting her hand over her mouth as she turned to face her dad. “I didn’t put Doc anywhere. Last I saw him he was hanging outside.” 

“Doc. You gave the skeleton a name? Wait, let me guess. Fitz gave him the name.”

Daisy nodded, still trying to fight her giggles as her mom came in from her morning run. At the sight of Phil with the skeleton, a light smile broke the woman’s face.

“How’d you sleep?” Melinda asked, her eyes shimmering with mischief.

Phil’s eyes widened and he lowered the skeleton. “It was you!”

His wife continued on to the fridge, neither confirming nor denying her role in the prank. She simply poured herself a glass of water and kissed her husband good morning.

Phil was not about to let the prank go without some sort of retaliation. Besides, to put Doc back up again would require getting out the ladder. So, if effort was going to have to go somewhere, he might as well put it towards a prank. However, Phil’s idea didn’t quite go as planned. Well, it didn’t go to the right person.

Daisy and Fitz were studying for their math test later that afternoon, the majority of the studying time actually being devoted to Daisy explaining her plan for Project Fitzsimmons, much to Fitz’s embarrassment. This meant much of the afternoon was just Daisy bringing up ideas for how Fitz could ask out his crush, the lovely Jemma from math class, and Fitz blushing profusely as he muttered about just wanting to find something clever enough to say. When he finally ran out of patience and his hunger level made him grumpy, he walked over from the kitchen counter to the pantry. When he swung open the door, he was stood face to skull with a plastic skeleton. The scream that resounded around the room caused Daisy to jump as well before she burst into laughter, catching sight of what was in the pantry.

“What. The. Hell! Why is Doc in the pantry!” Fitz shouted, clutching at his sides as his face burned red. “Don’t laugh, Dais! I could’ve died of fright! It’s not funny!” Fitz chuckled, trying and failing to remain frustrated as Daisy’s nearly fell off her stool.

Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, Daisy hopped down to get Doc from out of the pantry. “My dad must have put him in there to scare my mom,” she explained, unhooking the skeleton from its perch and laying it down on the counter with a clanging of bones.

“Why would he do that?”

“Revenge.”

“Oh, so that’s where you get it,” Fitz breathed. He chuckled when Daisy smacked his shoulder lightly. “Okay, sorry! So what did your mum do to deserve this kind of revenge.”

Daisy grinned. “She put the skeleton next to my dad so that when he woke up he was lying next to it. She even faced the skull right next to his head.”

Fitz’s face scrunched, his brows knitting together as a look of intimidation creased into his features. “Remind me to never cross your mum, yeah.”

A devilish look passed over Daisy’s face as an idea formed in her mind and Fitz, having known his friend long enough to sense one of her bad ideas, shook his head furiously.

“No, Dais. Whatever your thinking I don’t want any part in it. I am not about to piss off your parents. No way. They actually like me and I would like to keep it that way.”

“They won’t blame you,” Daisy scoffed, reaching back into the pantry and tossing him a pack of popcorn over her shoulder. “Besides, this idea is golden. And I need your help to do it.”

“Why?” Fitz asked slowly, his eyes narrowing as he pulled open the package and put a piece of puffed popcorn into his mouth. 

“You want to be an engineer, don’t you?”

“Yeah. What does that have to do with a prank on your parents?”

“It has everything to do with a prank on my parents. I’m going to go get some string and you get your sketchbook. We have some pranking to do!”

Fitz groaned but followed Daisy, picking up his trusty canvas-covered book of sketches. “I just wanted to do math.”

* * *

Every light was off downstairs when Phil and Melinda returned home later that evening. The door into the kitchen was locked, the measure that was taken when everyone was out of the house, meaning that Daisy must have gone down the street to Fitz’s. They entered through the door in a clicking of heels against tile and a rummage of groceries, Phil flicking on the light switch while Melinda shut the slab of wood behind her with a click. 

“Daisy?” Phil called into the dark room, just checking to make sure that his daughter was truly out of the house. There was no answer and so he continued into the kitchen, placing his arm full of bags on the counter. Melinda, however, remained next to the door.

“Something wrong?” Phil asked, giving his wife a curious look.

She looked around the kitchen and into the living room, taking stock of their surroundings. “Why are all the lights off?” 

“I don’t know. Daisy must have done it.”

“Exactly. Why would she turn out all the lights?”

“Conserve energy?” Phil shrugged, but, at the look on Melinda’s face, decided it was best if they were to investigate.

He walked down the hall towards the house’s front entrance and main staircase, Melinda following behind him. The moment he passed through the archway, he knew something was wrong as his shins collided with a string of black yarn. The second pant leg met string, the prank began. Off the balcony of the second floor, the one overlooking the house’s front entryway, came the swinging skeletal form of Doc, his bones clanking together and his jaw dropping as if he were surprised by his flight as much as his victims were. Phil, not able to react in time, was knocked backward by the plastic figure as he yelped in fear while Melinda, who stood behind him, remained unfazed, jumping out of the way before her face split into a grin of humor and pride.

“Can I get a break!” Phil called into the darkness, his hands stretched out to the ceiling, “Can I please get one break!”

The rest of the lights flicked on and Daisy ran down the stairs, laughing hysterically. She stopped halfway down the carpeted staircase, her hand still hanging onto the railing as she fell to a seat in laughter. Behind her, Fitz was grinning shyly, silently proud that his mechanism worked so well. 

“That was amazing!” Daisy bubbled, leaning her head back so she was lying across three stairs.

Phil huffed but his face split into a smile as he looked between Daisy and Fitz. “Well done you two. Very well done.”

The two teens stood on the stairs to bow, Daisy adding a little extra flourish with her hand as Phil clapped slowly.

“Nice rig, Fitz,” Melinda added, giving the boy a nod. Fitz blushed, smiling as he gave her a shy thank you for the compliment.

Phil placed his hands on his hips, turning his head to look at the skeleton swinging in the archway. “Now,” he said, looking back to the teens, “will you please get Doc down and return him to his proper place.”

“Aye, aye captain,” Daisy laughed, her and Fitz running back up the stairs to get Doc down. 

“Well,” Phil said, turning to his wife, “she is definitely your daughter.”


End file.
